Tantibus de Lumine
by TheSlytherin3
Summary: The Dark Lord has gained an ally that will tip the scales of the war. He also unknowingly gains something else to. Hp/TR One-Shot!


I apologize for any errors in the translation or grammar  
Basically canon until the horcrux hunt  
Title translates to: Nightmare of light

Heres the one-shot for you guys!  
Hope you like it  
Happy Birthday Tom!:P

~Parsletongue~  
"Speech"  
' thoughts'  
::Quotes::  
/mental link\

Warning:Mild Slash(BoyxBoy)  
Torture  
Language

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**The Meeting**

All the deatheaters were in assembly, eagerly waiting for their Lord to start the meeting and announce his up-and-coming guest . The boring rumors say it's just another batch of mudbloods or a new potions maker to replace Snape- More than a few hope to Merlin that's true. The more _exciting _rumors murmur he's summoned a demon.

The last rumor is the closest to truth.

" My loyal servants!", Voldemort's voice rings out captivating the hundreds of deatheaters, drawing them quickly into silence. "Today we gain a new ally that will tip the scales of the war in our favor!" The cheers are deafening. " I have been contacted that he will arrive soon, but for now. Report".

Another twenty minutes go by of reports. Reports of laws either passed/failed, reports of raids, and financing; all boring, but Lucius Malfoy has something that catches all the deatheaters' attentions.

"Lucius, Report"

Lucius rises from his prostration and begins, " Milord my son has owled me about how the Potter boy was acting funny before his 7th year ended".

Intrigued despite himself, Voldemort motioned Lucius to continue. Maybe the Potter brat has drifted from the Light or is dying of some almost impossible illness wizards can't even catch. Like a cold. It is the end of Hogwarts for boy, he could be planning anything; better keep an eye on his little Horcrux.

"Milord, Draco has noticed how Potter has been the normal Golden-Boy Gryffindor with his friends, but occasionally he sneers at their jokes. Or glances at them with ill-disguised hatred. Milord, he is reported to be reclusive and vanishing for hours at an end."

"Appreciated Lucius, you may return to your place".

Lucius bowed again and strutted back to the front of the like. Suddenly a black mist begins to coat the crème marble flooring. Voldemort rises off his throne and begins to speak.

"Well, our guest has arrived".

For a moment darkness covers the room ,then recedes, only leaving in its place a tall broad 6' 2" man standing lazily in a black shroud. All that is visible is glowing , slightly slanted, Avada Kadavra eyes and rosy red lips twisted in a vicious smirk. All of the deatheaters realized two things: This man is not human and do not fuck with him. Those emerald eyes that resembled Lily's, without the dark tint harbored in them, Severus Snape started edging towards the anti-apparation wards, realizing this man is the one and only Harry Potter. The only man who suspects his true _allegiance_. Severus the spy doesn't know about Harry's new ability to detect the slightest movement and rapid heartbeats in any human. At least he's sure of Severus' true allegiance now.

The unknown man turned towards the dark lord drawling " You have three spies in this room, two deatheaters and one in the werewolf division; I'm sure you can guess who". Raising his hand ,the three flew towards the man, landing in separate heaps. Voldemort walks towards the men, fury in those smake-like slits, as he speaks in a hiss.

~Sseveruss Ssnape~  
~Worm-Tail~  
~Remusss Lupin~

The last two are not surprising in the least to the deatheaters. Only Severus Snape's names caused outrage and protest. It is a known fact that Snape hates Potter more than life itself and ,in the minds of deatheaters ,Potter = The Light Side.

This protest quickly dies when Voldemort ,walking back to his throne, says dismissively towards the unknow man with the silky voice. " Kill them, but save Lupin for information on the Order".

Even the cruelest deatheaters had to swallow back the vomit at what they witnessed.

Without emotion the man slices off the two heads with a wave of his hand. Blood begans being collected in bins instead of splattering on the flooring. The man then starts chanting in arabic.

تأتي، الحصادون الروح، واتخاذ نسكي**(AN:/ Translates to Come, soul reapers, accept my sacrifice)**

Shades of the dead rise from the floor, unhinged jaws larger than an anaconda's devour the bodies whole, and descend back below. Voldemort decides to properly introduce this cold...man.

" This is Master Assassin Nocte Raion"

Immediately deatheaters greet the assassin mutters of " Master Raion" and " Assassin Nocte" fills the room. This assassin is known for his cruel work and untraceable methods for the past three years.

The assassin decided to take the floor. His smooth voice echoing in the room without effort causes many to shiver and fear, but one in an entirely different reason.

" Yes. I am Master assassin Nocte Raion. You have heard of me and seen some of my skills a few minutes ago. This is my only warning to you ,should you challenge my authority".

"Dismissed", Voldemorts states after silence fills the room. " You all know your assignments, Come Master Raion we shall retire to my study to discuss matters". The two darkest wizards in the exit the room side by side. Bellatrix's voicing the thought in everyone's mind.

"Even I almost feel bad for those light filth".

* * *

**Voldemort's Study**

Both wizards enter the room. One sitting behind his desk and the other in the chair facing the desk, one leg crossed. Voldemort, studying the impassive face of the other finally says " What am I to call you in private and you may remove your hood". Successfully, or so he thinks, masking his anticipation of seeing this powerful figures face. The first one to see his face in three years. After uncrossing his legs the figure reaches up and pulls back his hood, smirking at the wide-eyed Dark Lord across from him. Purring in a voice that causes the man across from him to visibly shiver.

"You may call me Hadrian".

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Finally, Voldemort stopped shooting off curses like his life depended on it, maybe in his perspective it did.

"Are you finished now? If you would calm down, maybe I can answer your questions Tom. I'm sure you have many."

Hissing a narrow-eyed Voldemort sat back down, wand at ready. Firing off question ranging from to suspicious and intrigued for new knowledge.

"What happened to you? Why are you joining the dark? How did you learn that summoning?"

"This is my true view of myself after I came into my inheritance. I already grew to average height with nutrient potions I was taking. My change in allegiance is a long- story that I will tell you of tomorrow. And you just missed a big section of the Chamber of Secrets", Hadrian explained chuckling at his cute little mate.

"Hn..alright. I will accept this for now", sending a pointed look towards Hadrian. " I will escort you to your rooms. It is on the same wing as mine so the deatheaters to do not disturb you".

When they arrived at the rooms Hadrian turned and said " Thank you, have a pleasant night ~Tom~"Chuckling darkly at his mates faint blush and scowl at his given name, Hadrian was rewarded with a curt " Goodnight" before the door closed and the occupants descended into blessed realm of Morpheus

* * *

**Breakfast Time**

Hadrian exited his room wearing a black half-mask with emerald swirls Tom gave him to cover his aristocratic face. Only showing a strong jaw, red lips, and nose. Even without looking at the rest of his face you know this man could be in an affair with the purest of angels. Robe billowing behind him as Hadrian strode to breakfast with the inner circle members and his Tom; Hadrian greeting everyone he sat, taking the chair to Tom's left. This action went unquestioned but not unnoticed by those who know what it symbolizes.

The Dark Lord's consort seat.

' Why is he sitting there?! Hadrian must know..he seemed intelligent during our brief conversation last night. After thinking this Tom glanced over to the eating figure of Hadrian, catching a minuscule smirk thrown his way Tom faintly blushed and looked back at his food thinking.

' Okay..he does know. Do I confront him on it after breakfast or leave things unsaid?'

Tom is the Dark Lord he can question anybody! After boosting his conviction on the subject he motioned for Hadrian to follow him back to his study.

* * *

**Hadrian's Story**

Once both men stepped back into the study and toke their respective seats, and Tom dropped his serpentine glamor after making Hadrian swear an unbreakable vow to never mention said visage **is** a glamor,Hadrian began his tale.

" Hagrid, the half giant you framed for the chamber of secrets incident, introduced me to the wizarding world. Before I lived with abusive _muggles_ for ten years, before I killed them".Hadrian's face showed his disgust then happiness at their deaths, but Tom was confused.

"Yes I heard of your guardians,but I thought they were still alive. That you told them to _flee - _Tom sneered at the - before I could kill them?'

A blinding smile was the only response the Dark Lord was given to his question before Hadrian continued with great sarcasm.  
" Hagrid told me how Slytherins were evil and Albus Dumbledore can do no wrong". Both snorted at this." I was **supposed **to be in Slytherin - Tom blinked a couple of times at that admission but I argued with the hat. And you know the rest goes", Hadrian finished with a teasing smile towards the Dark lord, who scowled, remembering very clearly what happened.

"So what happened to make you change your allegiance?"

" During the summer after your rebirth Gringotts owled me a letter stating ::Since the Twi-wizard tournament I became an adult and needed to claim my lordship and to touch the portkey that was included. Only I had no clue about any lordship, I thought I only had a trust vault".

Eyebrows raised Voldemort said leaning forward slightly " So you had **no** clue that The Potters are an Ancient and Noble House? Looks like the old coot had you on a short leash".

"Yes well my trust had diminished slightly in Dumbledore so I showed up to Gringotts to claim what was **mine**".The way Hadrian growled the last word while looking at Tom had him sitting up straighter. Hadrian continued.

" I found out Dumbledore bound 65% of my magic, paying my friends and ~**relatives**~ were being paid to abuse me. I have many abilities that were blocked . Conjuring the Gringotts paper of his blood test, Hadrian handed it to Tom.

_Hadrian Jameson Evans-Potter_

_Creature: _

_30% Dark elf submissive _

_70% Vampire Dominant _

Mate: Alive ( See pg.3)

_Inheritances_

_House of Potter  
House of Black  
House of Perverell  
House of Knight_

_Abilities_

_Shadow Walk(blocked)_  
_Healing(50% blocked)_  
_Animagus (Blocked)_  
_ParselMage(Blocked)_  
_Blood Mage(Blocked)_  
_Metamorphosis(Blocked)  
Necromancy(Blocked)_

_Compulsions_

_Hatred towards Draco Malfoy  
Hatred towards Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Trust towards Albus Dumbledore  
Trust towards Molly Weasley  
Trust towards Ronald Weasley  
Meekness towards adults  
Anti-violence towards abusers  
Dependance on Hermione Granger  
Love potion for Ginevra Weasley _  
_Fear towards dark creatures (20%)  
Difficulty to comprehend (30%)_

_Blocks performed by Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin  
* Administering blocks: the administer needs **complete free will***_

_Tom finished reading the parchment. No wonder Hadrian _switched sides. ' Why was Hadrian drugged to hate me? He should already hate me anyway..'

Tom's heart gave a lurch when he thought of Hadrian hating him, and an emotion he guessed was sadness welled inside him. The next thing he blurts out was " Who's your mate?". Promptly looked down and scowling, he wasn't some school girl! " And why did you sit in my consort seat when you have a mate!"

Narrowing his eyes Hadrian was up and around the desk before Tom could blink. Leaning down Hadrian Hissed ~ I sat in your consort seat because you are **MY** mate and only outside the bedroom will you be dominant with me~. Backing up to look Tom he continued with " Just because I am dominant does not mean I will make you do anything you do not feel comfortable with. Because of the small submissiveness in me you can even boss me around", Hadrian finished with a wink and lent down to kiss Tom lightly. Scooping Tom up into his lap, Hadrian continued the story.

" I was livid. My own godfathers and mentor betrayed me. It wasn't hard to guess their reasoning. They all hated the dark and my mate. I am an extremely dark creäture so they wanted me to hate myself just like Lupin with his wolf". Harry toke a shuddered breath and continued in a pained voice, " They wanted me to **kill** my own mate! I would **_NEVER_** hurt you". Running his large hands over Tom to assure himself Tom was with him.

"Hadrian...it's okay I'm fine. I'm right here", Tom said overwhelmed at the possibility that someone could like,even love, him at all.

"...Okay, once I removed all my blocks I decided to changed sides honing my skills until I told you myself I changed sides. I killed the Dursleys, reanimated their corpses to make them look alive, and became an assassin. As you know".

"Also, since you are my mate that prophecy is null and void", Hadrian finished in a happy tone. Before frowning and asking " Tom are..you okay with all this?". The insecure-ness showing in his tone.

"I will be..we will just take our relationship slow, and I also have work to do", Tom said, returning to the arrogant drawl of a Dark Lord.

" I will be in the library preparing my assignment you sent me before I arrived". With that Hadrian walked out living Tom in a daze to process his thoughts.

* * *

**The Mission**

Once Hadrian walked into the library and sat down he looked at his most recent assignment. Kill Madam Dolores Umbridge and DMLE Amelia Bones without detection. Having met both targets Hadrian went through his mind to find memories, and their magical signature. Once he found it fifteen minutes later Hadrian called shades to find the targets. While Amelia Bones needed to die in something like an accident, he can go all out with Umbitch before he disposes the body.

Following the shades and easily by-passing the wards, Hadrian looked down at the prone-sleeping figure clutching her wand. Diving into her mind Hadrian cut off key nervous system points to the brain. Then taking a syringe, Hadrian plunged it into her neck, make Bones' death look like she died in her sleep. Not everything needs magic.

One down, one to go.

Twenty minutes later, Hadrian arrived in Umbridge's office, putting up silencing and locking wards, causing her many cats to stay put. The toad-like woman jumped and wand pointing at Hadrian squeaked "Who are you!? I am the ministry undersecretary! Leave this instant before I call the aurors!"

"You should know me Dolores. They call me Nocte". Seeing her pale even more with realization, Hadrian cast his first curse.

**(Torture Scene Begins)**

"Crucio"

Umbridge immediately started squealing, sounding remarkably like her cats. Falling, she hit her head violently and spasmed into her chair, almost toppling it over with her jerking. Levitating Umbridge so he can get a better view,Hadrian cast his next curse.

"Exuo Caro"

Peals of flesh immediately fall away from her stout body. Falling usually next to the rolling blubbering woman. Blood starts pooling around Umbridge falling neatly into bags.

'Time to finish this' Hadrian thinks.  
Hadrian than carves I must not tell lies all over her body. Leaning down to make sure Umbridge is coherent enough Hadrian whispers " Remember I must not tell lies professor".

The last thing Dolores Umbridge sees is the eery Avada Kedavra eyes of Harry Potter before everything went black.

Calling the shades to collect Umbridge's body Hadrian went back to Malfoy Manor to prepare for dinner.

* * *

**Revelations**

Exiting the shower Hadrian decided to forgo the mask since it is just the Malfoys attending dinner. Dressing in an emerald robe ,and ironically, white trimmings; completed with emerald shirt and crème slacks. Exiting the room he decided to wait outside to escort Tom.

Hadrian breath catches when he sees Tom exit his rooms. Wearing an open black robe with a deep red buttoned shirt that matches his eyes , hair so dark it almost looks navy blue in the light, cascades down in waves reaching egotistical smirk in place.

'Merlin, this gorgeous man is **mine**, and I can't wait to have him'

Walking up to Tom, Hadrian grabs his waist, kissing him deeply and passionately careful not to thrust his tongue in the mix,yet. Hadrian draws back after a few minutes burying his head into Tom's neck while growling " You look like this and you want me to take it slow?"

Tom only chuckles and grabs Hadrian's hand, leading him to the dining hall. Once there Tom drops Hadrian's hand, planning to announce their union at dinner to only the Malfoy's. Lucius is the only one Tom considers a semi-friend and not just a minion ,once again, sits to Tom's left.

Without his mask Hadrian wants to see if any of the Malfoy family will remember him as Harry Potter, especially his secret best friend since 6th year- Draco Malfoy.  
As if told Draco suddenly starts staring intently at Hadrian,causing Tom to tense and lay a hand over Hadrian's hand. Making all the Malfoys eyes widen and Draco bursts out.

"Bloody hell I knew it was you Hads! So you're the assassin! You never mentioned your new career choice in your owls!"

Draco looks at his mother and father who look scandalized a Malfoy actually shouted.

"Mother,Father, how do you not recognize the former Harry Potter?!"

Narcissa covers her mouth as she gasps, after taking a closer look at Hadrian. Lucius is looking smug, as he reported, something was amiss with the Potter boy. Tom gains their attention by speaking.

"Yes, this is the former Harry Potter. He now goes by Hadrian. He is also **my** -Tom sends a pointed look towards Draco- mate".

Internally chuckling Hadrian speaks to Tom with their mind link.  
/No need to fret love, Draco is only my best friend. You are **mine** as I am **yours**\ Sending love and assurance through the link Tom gave up on decades ago.

"Hey, Draco. I wanted my new occupation to be a surprise", Hadrian says with a smirk. Draco smirks back,rolls his eyes, and continues eating. Not noticing his mother and fathers' inquiring faces until Lucius coughs. At this Draco looks up to notice the inquiring faces, blushes, and starts to explain.

" Hadrian visited me one day in 6th year and said how he was stupid to ignore the offer of friendship on the train and wants to start anew. Naturally I was suspicious,so it was tentative in the beginning. Only when he explained the betrayal of that mudblood and the blood traitors ,with an unbreakable vow of the truth, did I believe; He also didn't try to "convert" me to the light with our new friendship".

Once the explanation was given Narcissa and Lucius accepted it easily and continued the delicious meal. Once dinner was done every bid each other goodnight and headed their separate ways. Once again at Hadrian's rooms, Hadrian kissed Tom goodnight and headed inside his room, only to turn when he noticed Tom following him in. With a raised-inquiring eyebrow Hadrian asks " Yes..?"

"I'm sleeping with you from now on, just sleeping of course, for now", Tom stated firmly looking into Hadrian eyes, desperately trying not to blush. Hadrian smiles lightly strips down into his boxers ,and silently beckons Tom into his arms. Tom quickly complies smiling as he's drifting off to sleep and can't help but think as long as Hadrian's here nothing can stop them.

* * *

**Epilogue (Slash Scene)**

Over the past five months Hadrian and Tom have become closer than ever. Even the n deatheaters know somethings up, though they aren't stupid enough to ever mention it out loud. The dark-side has had an overall success easily taking over the ministry and Hogwarts was pretty much theirs anyway. Hadrian completed his revenge by killing Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley on Halloween night in a similar fashion to Voldemort. Hadrian also made his husband reattach his soul pieces after reassuring him that since his mate is immortal he will be too. Even though Tom gained his sanity back its better safe than sorry. They even had a laughing episode when Tom thought Hadrian was a human Horcrux. The mind-link is due to their mate status ,so mates can feel more connected. That's also why the killing curse rebounded, mates cannot kill one another. Looks like Hadrian is testing that connection now...

" Ah..Ah..An..n..H-Hadrian!"

Chuckling seductively, -sending the sound straight to Tom's cock, making it impossibly harder- Hadrian hissed ~ Yess love?~

"Uhh..P-please..m-more!", Tom moaned. Trying valiantly not to buck his hips into Hadrian's mouth. Hadrian dared him to stay still, saying it As a challenge of sorts.

~You have to tell me, Tom, ssay it; or I won't know what to do~ Hadrian abruptly stopped mid-stroke, making Tom almost sob and scream in frustration.

"F-Fuck me dammit!"

Ah good Hadrian has that 30% or Tom would've been teased for hours at an end as punishment.  
Vanishing the rest of his clothed Hadrian stood in all his naked glory allowing his little mate a good look.

Once Tom looked at Hadrian he stopped breathing for a second. Not overly muscled but ripples were outlining his biceps and legs. Hadrian's stomach was taunt showing his eight-pack( Tom is too dazed to count properly) descending into a perfect V-shape.

'Merlin his most be of greek descent' then Tom noticed Hadrian watching him with a hungry look in his eyes. Only the color...was matching his own? Hadrian's voice draws him out of his musings.

" They turn red when I experience extreme emotion. Vampire thing". And then swooped down claiming Tom's already bruised lips as **his**. The fight for dominance was short, they both knew who'd win. Hadrian slipped his tongue mapping every inch of the cold caverns of Tom's mouth, warming it up as tongues moved sensually against each other; Tom told him he was cold ever since he was a child and just stayed like that.

Drawing back to let Tom breathe - Hadrian barely needs to with his vampirism- Hadrian drew kisses down Tom's neck, leaving an array of marks in his wake. Drawing lower, Hadrian looked Tom in his half-lidded eyes before taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth; twisting and pinching the other.

'Thank Merlin for silencing charms, the noises Tom makes go straight south'

Going ever lower Hadrian dipped and swirled his tongue in Tom's navel. Tom was basically a quivering ball of need and he needed Hadrian **_now_**.

"Hnn..Ha..Hadr-ahh-..Hadrian..You..in.. Mm..now!"

"Unnmm..love, I know..it w..ill hurt..a.t..first just relax", Hadrian groaned, feeling the exact same as Tom. Wanting Tom to last longer Hadrian did the lubrication spell instead of manually. Gradually entering- comforting Tom when hearing a whimper of pain- fully sheathed Hadrian waited until Tom started rocking against him. Ignoring the urge to forgo control and thrust into Tom's tight heat inabandon.

"Move"

Hadrian happily complied. Starting a rhythm of shallow thrusts to tease his little mate Tom snarled/moaned " Harder bastard stop..s-stop teas..sing!"  
Hadrian's dominant side came in and he began thrusting harder and while he purposely missed Tom's prostate. Suddenly the world turned and he found him self on his back with a perfect view of Tom. Tom who was...riding him.

' hnn best..mate...ever' Hadrian thinks in his lust-induced haze. Which he was jolted of when he saw Tom reach for his own cock. That's not gonna happen. Hadrian sat up and grabbed Tom's hands so he was straddling Hadrian.

~ Oh no no **Snake** only **_I_** pleasure you~

Hadrian drew Tom into a passionate kiss and devoured his mouth while slowly pumping the straining member. And in a moment of vindictive pleasure, Hadrian sent Tom every lusted feeling he has **ever** had of Tom. The poor man never stood a chance.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head Tom slumped forward and came shouting Hadrian's name. Seconds later with three more thrusts, Hadrian bit Tom between his shoulder-blade, lapping up the blood. Hadrian came hard; Vision going white, seed pumping into Tom for what seemed like an eternity. Slumping into the bed and vanishing the mess Hadrian situated himself to where he was still fully inside Tom. And Tom was snuggled into his arms Hadrian barely heard the murmured " I love you".

Replying without a seconds hesitation whether Tom could hear him or not- Hadrian hissed back ~ I love you to Snake, forever~  
Tom snuggled closer, close to the realm of Morpheus; not close enough to where he didn't hear the words that made his heart surge

~ Happy Birthday,Love~

THE END

* * *

AN:/ And that's it! I apologize for those who were disappointed in the slash. I have read slash before, but reading is different from writing after all. Because of this I stuck to the clichéd slash with nothing special even though it was Tom's birthday. The slash part was also their first time as a couple, so i also didn't want anything..exotic. Thank you for reading and reviewing( if you review of course)! Check out my one-shot and current story :))

Exuo Caro: Skinning if flesh; you can guess what it does


End file.
